Jutsu Theory
by valor of the twilight lord
Summary: In his first academy year, Naruto, got fed up and said, "Fine if you won't teach me any techniques then I'll just make my own. He learns much more and continues with his dream. Not quite sure where this story is going and probably sporadic updates because I really don't have any plans for the story. Just working on it while I'm trying to get my other story working again.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Naruto.

I'm having a case of writers block on my other story so I've been writing on this and another one for the last several months. On the other story I've put up here I know where I want the story to go but at the moment I just cant seen to get the story to flow.

~~~~~~~~~~~~jutsu theory~~~~~~~~~~~

Annoyed with how often the teachers were throwing him out of class, Naruto muttered, "Fine if you don't want to teach me then I'll have to learn this stuff on my own and if you don't want to teach me techniques than I'll come up with my own."

~~~~~~~~~~~~jutsu theory~~~~~~~~~~~

Sneaking into the store hadn't been difficult because it was owned and run by a civilian who was too cheap to hire someone to help secure it from people breaking in. There were a large number of people in the village who could just get around any traps that he put up anyway. Even with his sneaking into the store Naruto wasn't truly a thief because he planned to pay for all of the books and things that he took. Looking in the book section Naruto knew that even though the scrolls for several common lower level techniques were on sale in the store that they were only able to be purchased by registered shinobi and that if he took a copy of them than he would get into major trouble even if he did pay for them. Sticking to the section of shinobi books that were available to civilians, Naruto packed up a whole set of the books that were required for the first year of the academy as well as several of the books that were on their optional list. Running through the shinobi section Naruto grabbed several of the scrolls that he knew shouldn't get him in trouble such as the scroll that went more in depth on how each of the hand seals works and how to use each one most efficiently in the jutsu that were generally available. A scroll of chakra control exercises and a basic camping jutsu scroll joined his stack from the registered shinobi section as well. Pulling out his toad shaped wallet he got out the required amount of money for the books that he took and placed it into the register. His wallet was much flatter than when he entered the store but that was to be expected with him spending almost two thirds of his savings on the books and scrolls.

~~~~~~~~~~~~jutsu theory~~~~~~~~~~~

Boar wasn't one to normally observe Naruto so earlier it had been a surprise to him to see Naruto sneaking into one of the civilian run shinobi supply stores. Ever since the Uchiha clan had been destroyed by Itachi, Anbu had taken up most of the former duties that had been vacated so abruptly with all of the deaths. Currently they were taking up almost three quarters of what the Uchiha military police once took care of while they helped build a new police force that would at least take care of civilian level crime. As he watched Naruto build up a number of books and scrolls on the counter, he was somewhat surprised that most of them came from the sections that anyone could purchase from. He did see Naruto going through the section that would normally be off limits to anyone but a registered shinobi but considering that the scrolls that he came out with weren't dangerous and mostly just contained exercises or jutsu that weren't taught at the academy anymore, he decided to just let it pass for now. Seeing Naruto actually pay the correct amount for the books and scrolls was another shock for Boar, but he just shrugged and thought about how he had seen the blond being thrown out of several stores before. As long as he was paying for it than there wasn't really any reason to report it. As he watched Naruto sneak out of the store he pulled out the paperwork that the shopkeeper was supposed to fill out whenever books like the blond had bought. Quickly filling in the required fields he took a moment to think about the shinobi id number before grinning under his mask and putting in the number for a genin that he knew had died on a mission sever days ago along with changing the date on the paperwork to reflect that the scrolls had been bought several days before the start of the disastrous mission. Getting back to his rounds he wondered just what Naruto was going to do with the materials that he had just bought.

~~~~~~~~~~~~jutsu theory~~~~~~~~~~~

Not knowing that he had been watched almost the entire time he had been in the store he made his way back to his apartment to look over his new books and scrolls. Starting on the books that he had already had he noticed that his new copies were not only in better condition than the ones that he had bought before but that the newer ones were larger than the ones that he had gotten when he entered the academy. He had always wondered why his books looked different than the other students in his class but then again he just tried to ignore it before as well. Comparing the books he was shocked to find that most of the material that he had been stumped about on the last test was in the new book that he had gotten when his old one didn't even speak of it. Looking closer at the older book he noticed that it had had had a number of pages pulled out in such a way that unless you knew that they were missing, you would never notice the missing pages. Growling to himself he looked over all of his other books and found that they all had the problem and that if it was possible the most important pages in the text were missing on his old books. Settling in for the weekend he decided to read the newer copies of the books to find out about what he had been missing.

~~~~~~~~~~~~jutsu theory~~~~~~~~~~~

By the time that Monday had rolled around Naruto had read all of the books that were required for the first year of the academy and finally understood the lectures that he had actually been allowed to sit through without being tossed out. Ever since he had started the academy it had been frustrating with how much it seemed like he couldn't learn, that everyone else seemed to think was so easy. Now it all made sense and the sensei at the academy had to be in on it for him to have missed so many important parts of the lessons. Thinking back to his promise from when he had been thrown out of class he pulled all of the books and scrolls that he had that contained techniques in them and after counting was disappointed that he only had about thirty techniques to start from with most being E-rank techniques. Deciding to skip class for the day he pulled out the hand signs and how they react in jutsu book and start figuring out how all of the hand signs made up the thirty techniques that he had.

~~~~~~~~~~~~jutsu theory~~~~~~~~~~~

The next day he had worked out how the academy's three main techniques worked with the hand seals that they were used with and while he couldn't perform any of them yet, they weren't taught for another several years anyway so for now he was good on that. During the times that he had taken breaks from breaking down the jutsu, he though about his plan's and decided that he wouldn't show any new techniques that he developed to anyone if he could help it. Returning to the academy really cut down on his time to create his new techniques but there were many areas of being a shinobi that he just didn't know about that weren't even mentioned in the books that were mentioned in the lectures that he had already been present for. He was going to hide his techniques and surprise everyone when he used them.

He was lucky that day as it was the one day a month that the whole academy turned out for as they had a jonin come in and show off one of their more flashy techniques.

~~~~~~~~~~~~jutsu theory~~~~~~~~~~~

"Welcome students," the jonin in charge of the academy said as he gestured with his one good arm in welcome. "Today as those of you who have been here more than one year know. We have one of the jonin with some downtime come in and show you all one of the techniques that you may learn in the future. Today we have been given the rare honor of jonin Kakashi Hatake being in the village and he has agreed to show off a technique that he recently learned for our benefit." With that the jonin in charge of the academy left the small stage and another man took his place dressed in the standard jonin uniform and with his headband tilted to cover one of his eyes.

"Normally I try and stay away from this because I don't think that I should show off most of the techniques that I know but for today someone that I know convinced me that this technique at the very least should be okay." Kakashi said as he left the stage and moved toward several large containers that had been placed on the academy grounds just for this purpose. Quickly performing the twenty-eight hand signs for the technique Kakashi called out, "Water style: water dragon jutsu." a large dragon made of water rose from the water in the containers and was sent flying toward the small wooded area of the academy training areas. Normally the students wouldn't have been able to see Kakashi's hand seals however as he had just recently learned the technique and he was still quite slow when using it as he wasn't actively copying the motions from someone else.

Naruto who had been watching almost in awe as the jonin showed off the technique and as he could see all of the hand signs that Kakashi had used for the technique, he memorized them so that maybe he could learn the technique later.

"Ah, well that was invigorating now wasn't it." Kakashi said as he finished the technique and bowed to the class before disappearing in a whirl of leaves without a hand sign.

"Now I know that Kakashi has already left but if you would could you give him a round of applause for that wonderful demonstration." the headmaster of the academy said as he retook the stage. There was a thunderous sound as all of the students started clapping while every one of them had visions of them using the technique in the future.

~~~~~~~~~~~~jutsu theory~~~~~~~~~~~

When Naruto got home that night to his apartment that night he wrote down every that he had seen about the water style, water dragon jutsu and started breaking it down the same way that he had the main academy three and after three hours of work he had the technique broken down but the results weren't what he had thought that they would be. Unless he was missing something the technique shouldn't have worked at all because there wasn't anything to tie it to the water that he had used in the technique. Deciding that maybe there were things that he didn't know about the jutsu yet he set to work breaking down some more of the techniques that he had so that when the time came he would be able to pull them off easier and yet again there seemed to be things that didn't make sense in the techniques.

The following two weeks until the end of the semester were almost the same as the Sensei of the various classes started getting the students ready for their first two month break between classes. This had been implemented by the council after the second great shinobi war so that the clans could give their younger members who were in the academy special training in their clan techniques. The break also gave the students without clans with a two month break to train in whatever they wanted. Students who weren't in clans could also add their name to a list that would be posted up for active chūnin and jonin to choose if they wished to personally teach any of the students for their break. Unless the ninja in question liked the academy student for whatever reason or if they were very skilled in the same areas as the ninja most of the time these student would not receive any training.

Turning in his application with the rest of the students Naruto left the classroom to get started on the various exercises that they had been assigned for the break. Just before he left the building he thought of a question to ask the teacher and turned to head back to the classroom which he found empty. Turning to leave again he saw a crumpled piece of paper. Taking the paper and flattening it he was shocked to find out that it was his application for further training over the break.

Walking home sort of dejected from the way that his teacher had acted toward him he decided to start researching into the jutsu that he knew further over the break as well as getting the next two years worth of books that he would need for the academy and learning their material in advance. He hoped that since he was getting up to the third year texts that he could find out how to do the techniques as well as what it was that he was missing about the water dragon that he had seen.

~~~~~~~~~~~~jutsu theory~~~~~~~~~~~

Sneaking back into the same store as last time he quickly gathered the books for the next two years at the academy which thankfully weren't in nearly as great a supply as the books for the first year were because several of the books for the first year would be reused for the further years at the academy.

Going back to the registered shinobi section he searched the titles for any that would explain just why he couldn't break down some of the techniques while others he could understand easily. He wasn't having very much luck until he came across a scroll that was entitled 'The elements of chakra and how they affect hand seals.' which seemed to be an addition to the book that he had found earlier. Searching more deeply he found a scroll hidden at the back of a shelf that was titled 'Technique types and how they are different from one another.' Again searching the area he found a large book entitled 'Famous techniques from around the shinobi nations and how to know them when you see them.'

Taking these three scrolls back up to the front of the store he started figuring out what all of the books would cost him when he noticed that the second scroll that he had found wasn't listed on the price sheet that he had and that it wasn't listed as being available in the shop at all. Paying for the books that he could find the price he debated with himself for awhile before he took the scroll that he couldn't find the price for with him as well which wiped his savings down to almost nothing. Other than the supplies that he got from the academy and the supplies that he could make on his own he wouldn't be able to buy any more for awhile but luckily tomorrow was the day that he got his monthly stipend.

~~~~~~~~~~~~jutsu theory~~~~~~~~~~~

Cat saw Naruto entering the store and curious as to what Naruto was going to do and followed. Seeing Naruto gathering the books for the next two years at the academy he was getting ready to show himself and arrest Naruto for stealing but wanted to wait until he actually had proof that he was stealing so he waited. Seeing the four items from the shinobi section he wondered just what Naruto wanted with them. As he saw Naruto pull out his toad wallet and pay the correct amount for all of the scrolls and books except for one from the shinobi section he relaxed because he had seen Naruto be thrown out of other stores before and obviously it wasn't that he wasn't going to pay. He was getting the books for the correct price and now that he thought about it he remembered the last scroll was one that normally wasn't available in civilian shops and that about two years ago a number of scrolls bound for one of the shinobi shops had been misdirected to this shop and that supposedly the merchant who ran the shop had run out of them shortly after. Thinking back he remembered that Naruto had found the scroll hidden in the shelf out of sight. Most likely the merchant didn't even know that the scroll was even there and Naruto had made a lucky find. Deciding that as long as Naruto had paid it wasn't theft Cat left as soon as Naruto did and decided not to report it because while it wasn't looked well upon Naruto had paid the correct amount for the things that he had taken so there wasn't any harm in it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~jutsu theory~~~~~~~~~~~

After much thought and planning that night he decided that he would try and use what he had learned for at least several days by camping out on training ground thirty four which was the academy's assigned training field because it was right behind the academy. Training ground thirty four was well known because civilians and academy students both used it as well as foreign teams when the leaf village played host to the chūnin exams. During the academy break it was normally uninhabited except for the areas around the edge and occasionally the several areas in it that held training equipment. As the third largest training field in the leaf village it was mainly used by the academy for their physical exercises and for their survival training exercises. Packing up the things that he thought that he would need for the camping that he was going to do he put them in the bag that he normally used for the academy and left to find a good spot to camp for several days.

Finding a small clearing in the forest he started to set up a small camp like they had been taught in the academy and finding that he would need more supplies than what he had. Running back to the academy Naruto quickly entered the shed in the back where they stored most of the equipment for the survival exercises and grabbed a tent, cooking tools, several canteens, and one of the basic trap sets. Never realizing that like all of his previous entries this one had been seen he ran back to where he was setting up camp and finished setting up.

~~~~~~~~~~~~jutsu theory~~~~~~~~~~~

Asuma Sarutobi was fresh back from the capital and freshly promoted to jonin and he was looking through the files of the next graduating class to see if there were any he would like to try and take as a team. Finding none he was exiting the academy he saw Naruto running off with the items that he had taken from the shed. As he had nothing better to do currently he followed and watched as Naruto set up a small basic camp complete with small traps and snares to catch game. Watching for a little while he saw Naruto gathering as many of the fruits and plants that were edible in the area as he could. Because Asuma knew that it was the start of break for the academy he wasn't too worried but decided to tell his father where Naruto was before he could start worrying. Forming the ram hand seal he disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

~~~~~~~~~~~~jutsu theory~~~~~~~~~~~

Reappearing in another swirl of leaves Asuma stood in front of the kage tower. Walking up the stairs he waved to the receptionist who waived him through. Opening the office door he saw his father working on the paperwork again and waited for him to finish with the document that he was working on.

"Asuma, what brings you here this morning?" Hiruzen said as he finally looked up from the paperwork. "Did you find any prospects in the next graduating class?"

"No, pops," Asuma said as he took the chair directly across from his father. "But I did see something interesting as I was leaving the academy that you would probably want to know about."

"Oh, and what would I find interesting?" Hiruzen asked his son as he folded his hands back into the sleeves of his robes.

"Naruto, taking some camping equipment from the storage shed behind the academy." Asuma said as he pulled out a cigarette and lit it with an almost neglect wave of his hand activating a small fire technique. "I also followed him back to his small camp site. He set up the camp correctly and then started gathering food from the area so he may be planning to stay there for awhile."

Thoughts began to fly around in Hiruzen's head at an alarming rate as he quickly pulled out his crystal ball and said, "Show me where Naruto is camping."

Giving directions to where Naruto was in the training ground Asuma watched as the crystal ball lit up from within and slowly moved about until it zoomed in on the small clearing that Naruto was staying in. Idly the thought that no matter how many times he had seen it in action his fathers crystal ball technique would always interest him because while at one point in time his father had tried to teach him how to perform it he had never been able to pull it off.

Zooming in on the small clearing they saw that Naruto had gathered some wood and dug a small fire pit that had an amount of wood already set up in it ready to be lit. Across the clearing from his tent Naruto had wrapped up the trunk of a tree in rope to use as a punching post and was currently setting up traps in the nearby river to catch fish. Sighing, Hiruzen turned his gaze to his son and asked, "What do you think that he is doing there?"

"With the way that most of the village treats him, he may just want to get away from it for awhile." Asuma said as he took the dead cigarette from his lips and pulled a fresh one from the pack in his pocket. "With the way that he set up his camp I think that he just wants to train for most of the break so it might be best to just have one of your anbu check up on him once every couple of days till he comes back to the village proper because he has the first three years of the academy's books with him in that tent."

~~~~~~~~~~~~jutsu theory~~~~~~~~~~~

It took Naruto the first three days of camping to figure out where he had been going wrong with his attempts at jutsu. In one of the third year books it mentioned an exercise that consisted of moving chakra along the chakra network and as it was referring back, Naruto assumed that it was referring to an exercise that they were meant to learn in the second year at the academy because he knew for a fact that it hadn't been taught in class so far. After a while of searching he found the exercise and how it was supposed to work.

To use jutsu, a ninja runs chakra around the bodies chakra network and with the use of hand seals forms patterns from the chakra in its chakra network also known as chakra coils. The more a ninja uses jutsu the more that they adapt their body to the jutsu that they perform. Most higher tier jutsu require much greater chakra releases than young ninjas bodies can handle because along the chakra network are tenketsu or chakra points where chakra is released from the body and as the ninja gradually works on bigger and bigger techniques these points are gradually made wider and wider allowing for larger and larger techniques. The same could be said for reserves because by constantly using chakra and allowing the reserves to refill a ninja will be increasing the amount of chakra available to them. However there is a risk to this because at any given time the body only has a set limit to the amount of chakra that it has even if this amount is constantly increasing due to training. Using too much chakra can have many negative impacts on the body and can lead to the ninja destroying their own body if they train too hard or use too much chakra.

Running through the exercise he found that it was much easier than the books said it would be and that by the end of his first time doing it that he could already use the camping fire technique. The technique was designed to use minimal chakra because of sensors that could be searching for the user. In his books that were for the third year of the academy, Naruto had found out how to reduce the smoke from his fire as well as a number of wild plants that could be used to flavor his other food. After that first fire technique he couldn't get any of his other techniques to work not even another of the one that he had gotten to work. Several minutes into this Naruto slapped his head as an idea occurred to him from what he had previously read. The exercise that had allowed him to perform the technique had written as part of the directions that it may take several iterations over several days to get the technique correct and that while some of them may seem to work the exercise was in fact forcing the body to activate the chakra network and that some bodies were more resistant to this than others. In other words some people would have an easy time activating the chakra network and others would have a harder time. How hard it was to activate he chakra coils was completely dependant on the size of the reserve because the larger the reserve of chakra the harder it was to activate.

Two days of trying the exercise allowed him to hit what the scroll had said was a halfway point in activating his chakra coils. After that he could perform most of the camping techniques although apparently he massively overcharged the lightning one that was supposed to give light for reading. When he had done the technique there had been a huge flash of light and he had nearly blinded himself with it.

It had taken nearly a whole week after that event that he was able to complete the exercise as it had been intended with his whole chakra network active and able to be used. Learning all thirty of the academy level techniques didn't take very long after that, although he still did have trouble with about four of them. Henge, clones, and the two minor genjutsu that they taught in the academy were techniques that he just couldn't perform. Rereading through the techniques and their descriptions he was surprised to find that the answer had been staring him in the face all afternoon. It had taken him a week and a half to complete the exercise that would allow him to use chakra normally while the book had said that normally the exercise would be completed in three or four day at a maximum. That pointed to a very large chakra reserves and one of the other books had said that the larger the reserve the harder it would be to control the smaller jutsu as well as almost all genjutsu because they needed more control than power.

With that problem solve he pulled out the scroll that detailed the different chakra control exercises that he had gotten on his first trip to the bookstore. Seeing the first exercise was the leaf sticking exercise he plucked a leaf from a nearby tree and began trying to hold it to his forehead with his chakra.

After thirty minutes of failure with the exercise because the leaf kept blowing off because of to much chakra Naruto decided to look at the next exercise in the scroll. The next exercise was called tree walking and it went into an explanation on how it was possible and why it worked. Wasting no more time Naruto started up the nearest tree and made it three steps before he was blown backwards into the ground.

Several hours later he was making fair progress up the tree or at least not blowing off of it quite as badly as he had when he started. Another week passed with him working on the tree climbing exercise as well as studying the books that he had with him. He still wasn't very good at the exercise but then again he was a third of the way up the tree before he would be blown off. He had read all of the books that he had with him at least once and forced himself to understand what was contained in them.

After the hand seal book and the elements of chakra books he decided that with all of the differences that maybe he should try each hand seal combination and write what they did to his chakra so that when he went to create jutsu he could use the information that he learned now to make it easier. Taking a blank journal that he had gotten with all of the other books he took the first twelve pages and wrote out the names for the twelve standard hand signs and after consulting the scroll about them he wrote down everything that he knew about them in a simpler format. Forming each hand sign he concentrated on the pattern that it formed in his chakra and what he thought it could do. From there he used another large part of the journal to record what he found out that the combinations of two or three hand seals did to his chakra. As he was starting on four hand seals he found himself unwillingly creating techniques with the hand seal because at that point the chakra needed an outlet because he couldn't control the larger patterns that formed in his chakra. As soon as he used four seals his body that wasn't ready for it caused him to spit out a huge mouthful of mud. Recording that on a scroll he started back on chakra control.

Two weeks of playing around with his techniques in the morning and working on his chakra control in the afternoon led him to completing the tree walking exercise and coming back to the leaf floating exercise. Now better able to keep the flow of his chakra he wasn't blowing the leaf off quite as often as he had before. Another gain was that his hand seal journal had much more filled in on each hand seal and how it worked from what his experimentation had revealed. Beyond that he had also accidentally discovered another hand seal that wasn't present in any of his books or scrolls. When it had happened he had been so surprised that he had released a burst of chakra in to the hand seal and watched amazed as a small sapling in front of him suddenly burst upward to almost three times its starting height and started flowering. His amazement grew as the flowers fell and fruits grew in in seconds. Picking one of the fruit that he recognized from his survival book as edible but not currently in season he bit into the fruit and found it much richer than any of the other fruits that he had gathered from the forest. Taking a new journal he had recorded it as well as how each of the twelve other hand seals that he had known before affected it.

The accidental discovery of that one hand seal set him off on trying his hands in every position that he could think of until he lost his concentration while holding his fingers in a cross shaped seal. A burst of chakra flared through the seal and with a large puff of smoke he was standing in front of two copies of himself with no idea of how he had done it. Writing down how he thought he had done it he started to go back to trying random hand positions to see if he could find any more new seals when he felt slightly lightheaded and flopped back down to the ground and fell asleep from the chakra exhaustion that he had unknowingly caused himself.

~~~~~~~~~~~~jutsu theory~~~~~~~~~~~

From deep within Naruto, the nine tailed fox watched these events with some boredom. The fox knew that because of the technique that had been used to imprison him here the death god had a hand upon his soul. As soon as Naruto died he would be judge upon life that he had lived so for the last seven and some years he had spent waiting and only helping the boys natural healing every once in awhile. He had also heightened two portions of Naruto's personality that he thought would make his imprisonment at least more enjoyable. Oddly enough his love of pranking people and his large appetite were genetic and Kyuubi had increased both only to ram his head against the bars of his cage in annoyance when he saw that he had unknowingly increased the genetic ramen addiction that his former container had also had much to his annoyance. But for now he was running through his favorite memories from the past both his own as well as his previous containers. He really hopped that Naruto would learn the art of the prank soon because there were only so many times that he could run through his memories before his bloodlust got the better of him. Although his new container was doing something interesting at least, and guiding his mind into accidentally recreating the shadow clone technique was very fun. Now if only he could guide Naruto to name it with its actual name, that would set up a situation later that would be amusing at least.

~~~~~~~~~~~~jutsu theory~~~~~~~~~~~

Waking up the next morning he ate more than three times what he normally ate and thought back to the strange dreams that all seemed to revolve around two red haired women pulling pranks at various ages. Getting back to his normal schedule, Naruto started through more random hand placements until he had run across several more that pulled his chakra into patterns. Thinking about the new patterns when he compared them to the twelve common hand seals patterns he could only determine that the new hand seals that he was running across had weaker patterns. The weaker patterns were harder to sense when they were compared to the stronger patterns that belonged to the twelve basic hand seals. Finally running out of new ways to place his hands he started back on the first hand seal that he had discovered. Naruto started adding the twelve basic hand seals to it and watching the patterns form. Dutifully watching the patterns he records what he thinks that they will do, Naruto came to the conclusion that while this hand seal might be connected to the wood style anyone without the bloodline for it would just be generating growth in nearby plants, or that there might be something that he didn't know about it. Considering that his experimentation included causing fruit trees to grow as well as other edible plants Naruto wasn't going to complain because his campsite had been rapidly moving toward being uninhabitable. He had cleared out most of the edibles readily available in the area and on his last food gathering trip he had had to go quite a bit further than usual to get the food for the next several days.

Moving on to the next hand seals he continued experimenting with them in the morning and working on his chakra control in the afternoon. This process took up the next two weeks until he got to that odd cross shaped hand seal and decided to experiment more on it. Channeling a fair amount of chakra through the seal he was rewarded with a puff of smoke and a clone formed.

The last two weeks were largely confined to working on his chakra control and working on the clone jutsu that he decided to call the shadow clone jutsu until he ether thought of a better name or when he found out another name for it.

Two days were left until the academy was due to start back and Naruto would start his second year there. Packing up his camp Naruto was surprised that with all of the things that he had gathered he had more to carry than he could carry on his own. Creating two shadow clones he sent one off to return the academy's property that he had borrowed while he and the other gathered his things to take back to his apartment with the clone taking a different path than he was taking because of the possibility of being popped. During his training with the clones he found out that whatever they learned he learned as well as the fact that for all that they were solid and could use jutsu was a bonus but the fact that they would dispel in one hit was somewhat annoying. On his way back to his apartment Naruto received the memories of the clone that was returning the camping equipment. Opening the door he found his apartment trashed and with new graffiti on the walls and he was glad that he had gone camping over the break and that he had hidden all of his more important possessions that he didn't take with him. Resetting the traps around his apartment Naruto started getting everything ready for his next year at the academy while mentally adding a book on basic seals when he could afford it. All of the time that he had left until the next year of the academy was used and he was looking forward to another year at the academy.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Naruto.

I would also like to point out that as of right now I have no intention of connecting this to my other story however I might use some of the concepts from it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~jutsu theory~~~~~~~~~~~

Stopping by the Hokage's office, Naruto was surprised when he was swept up into a hug by the old hokage and asked if he had enjoyed his camping trip. While Naruto had been surprised that the old man had known that he had been camping, Naruto had enthusiastically replied that it had been the best time that he had had in awhile but that there wasn't any ramen. He also said that he couldn't wait for the academy to start back again because he had gotten so much stronger.

Hiruzen smiled because it seemed that Naruto's lighthearted personality had come back much more quickly than he had thought. It seemed that all he had needed was to get away from the village for a little while to let all of the negative emotions that he had been holding in work themselves out. Mentally he also decided that should Naruto wish to he would be allowed to camp out for all of the remaining breaks between semesters in the academy because with the way that Naruto's life had been going it may very well help to allow him to disappear from the public eye for awhile on those breaks.

"Yes, Naruto that is all well and good." Hiruzen interrupted Naruto from his babbling which had been going on for several minutes, "However, next time that you want to go camping tell me ahead of time and I'll arrange for you to use the equipment that you borrowed from the academy since the break began. I had to fill out quite a few pieces of paperwork because of your last stunt."

Naruto scratched the back of his head sheepishly and said, "Sorry old man, a lot of my plans for when I went camping this last time were spur of the moment kind of thing."

"Not to worry, Naruto." Hiruzen said as he chuckled lightly. "I just had to fill out the requisition forms more quickly than I would have liked. Well, those and the appropriate set up permits for you to camp on that training field, so next time give me a week to sort out the paperwork if you decide to go camping again."

"Thanks, old man." Naruto said in a loud voice as he thought about all of the paperwork he had caused the Hokage.

"As I said, it was no problem, I just would have liked to have had more time to look over the paperwork." Hiruzen said to the grinning child. "Now why don't you go get a couple bowls of ramen on me."

Taking the ryo that Hiruzen had handed him, Naruto had disappeared out the door with a hastily yelled, "Thanks old man."

Seeing that Naruto was fully gone and that the door to his office was closed once again, causing the seals that littered all of the flat surfaces of the office once more become active causing all of the sounds from the office to once more be shrouded in silence. Hiruzen laughed somewhat bitterly to himself as he looked at a portrait of the fourth Hokage on one of the walls and say, "He looks so much like you when you were younger and yet he acts so much like Kushina that I'm amazed that none of the clan heads who knew you both have figured out that you were his parents. I don't know how good of an idea it is to let him disappear like that but at this point it may be a good thing for awhile because while he was gone a lot of the rumors died down significantly. I don't know but if he keeps laying low during the academy breaks and is seen moving around the village less often more of the villagers may just let go of their hate of him."

Sighing Hiruzen turned back to the stack of paperwork on his desk and started filling out forms once again before idly stopping and saying aloud. "Too many memories, and too many regrets, I think that when I can finally turn over the hat again I'm going to go on a long vacation and then maybe I'll be able to look myself in the mirror again." Looking down at his hands Hiruzen could barely see his own hands for all of the blood that he still pictured upon them. Memories of his younger and more confident days played within his mind as he thought for almost an hour on all of the things that he had done in his long life.

~~~~~~~~~~~~jutsu theory~~~~~~~~~~~

After leaving the Hokage's office, Naruto had gone to Ichiraku ramen and gotten seven bowls of ramen beyond the two that the Hokage had paid for because of how long he had been camping and training. Returning to his apartment he felt bloated because of all of the ramen that he had eaten and fell asleep almost as soon as he entered the apartment.

Waking up early the next morning, Naruto got up and had a small meal of fruit that he had brought back with him from his training over the academy break. Walking out of his apartment he made his way back to the store where he had gotten all of his books so far and once again broke in and started running through all of the titles that were in the normally available shelves and once again began building up a small stack of books on the counter in the front of the store. All five books on seals that were available to everyone made their way into the stack along with several more of the optional books for the academy now that he could afford them before he stopped while thinking that he had spent enough on books for this trip. Stopping at that thought Naruto quickly hurried back over to the book section and got a dozen blank journals and added them to the stack before hastily figuring out how much all of the books and scrolls would cost him and put the correct amount into the cash register. Once again Naruto never noticed that he had been followed the entire time that he had been inside the store.

~~~~~~~~~~~~jutsu theory~~~~~~~~~~~

Boar had been very bored on his rounds around the leaf village and was almost relieved to once again see Naruto breaking into the same store that he had broken into several months earlier. Once again following him he saw almost the same thing that he had seen months earlier and once again saw Naruto pay for all of the books that he had placed on the counter. Looking over the list he saw that none of the books really had any paperwork to go with them and to sate his curiosity followed Naruto again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~jutsu theory~~~~~~~~~~~

Dropping the books off at his apartment, Naruto made his way toward one of the few weapon shops that was run by one of the few people who didn't glare at him every chance that they got. Reaching the store he stealthily snuck into the shop not realizing that he had set off over half a dozen alarm seals on the way. Working his way around the shop he picked up one of the basic weighted sets of kunai and one of the heavier sets before moving on to pulling out one of the starter sets that the shop normally sold to the students who were starting their second year in the academy. Looking over the items on the counter and thinking about how much money he had in his wallet, Naruto mentally nodded to himself for just barely staying under the amount that would still let him eat Ichiraku ramen at least once a week along with instant ramen at least once a day until he got his next stipend from the Hokage. Pulling out the correct amount from his wallet Naruto put the money into the register and gathered the items on the counter and started to make his way toward the door when a hand appeared on his shoulder.

~~~~~~~~~~~~jutsu theory~~~~~~~~~~~

Boar followed after Naruto and watched him drop the books off at his apartment and was starting to get bored again until he saw Naruto once again setting out and attempting to sneak into the demon edge weapon shop. Knowing that the owner of the shop had the shop carefully set up with seals to prevent any thefts, Boar cautiously followed after Naruto unknowingly setting off more alarms than Naruto had.

Inside the shop, he saw the owner now awake and hidden in one of the corners of the shop and knowing that Hideki was once an anbu used one of the universal anbu sign languages quickly explained what he thought Naruto was doing in his shop as well as why he was there. Seeing the store owner nod and start to move out of the shadows, Boar moved closer to the conversation so that he could hear what Hideki was going to say to Naruto.

Hideki meanwhile had moved up behind Naruto silently and genteelly laid his hand on Naruto's shoulder before asking in his best annoyed voice, "Why did you break into my shop at this time of morning when all you would have had to do was wait another couple of hours and been able to shop like everyone else?"

Naruto who hadn't known that he had been discovered until the hand hit his shoulder suddenly found himself nearly jumping out of his skin when the hand hit his shoulder and he was asked a question. Trying to hide his apprehension Naruto almost didn't hear the question because of his internal panic but managed to respond with, "Sorry sir, but most of the time when I try buying anything like this, I'm thrown out of shops and glared at so I was trying to get the supplies that I was going to need for the next year at the academy. I did pay for them if it helps any." The last bit was in the hopes that if he knew that Naruto had paid than he would get out of a punishment for stealing.

"I was watching almost since you entered the store, so yes I know that you didn't steal anything." Hideki said as his face softened from the stern visage that it had initially taken in their encounter . "I think that I've seen you being thrown out of a couple stores before so now that I think about it, it isn't surprising that you would do something like this. Don't worry about what those other stores might do or think of you, Naruto. Unlike them, I refuse to turn away a paying customer from our home, so you should have no worries about getting your weapons from here for the correct price."

Seeing the shopkeeper's honest smile toward the end, Naruto couldn't help but grin even as he was helped to pick up all of the packages that he had dropped without his noticing when he had been surprised by the shopkeeper.

~~~~~~~~~~~~jutsu theory~~~~~~~~~~~

Naruto took his new weapons home soon after he had finished a discussion with the shopkeeper who had introduced himself as Hideki Kazuki about his thoughts on the weapons that had been required by the academy. In the end of the conversation, Hideki had added a scroll of sword stances and a bokken with adjustable weight seals onto the order for free because as he said, "Kid you get way more negative reactions in this village than you deserve and those right there are my way of trying to make some of that up to you but I expect that in a couple years that when you need a real blade that you will come to me."

Going back to the academy led to much the same treatment as he had received the previous year and the books that he had publicly bought had the same glaring missing sections as the ones from the previous years so Naruto laboriously worked his way through the altered books as well as the non-altered books that he had secretly bought and just answered the questions that were in his altered books correctly when he could have answered them all correctly easily. Every time he was kicked out of class Naruto would go off and work on his own training because usually when he had been kicked out of class he wouldn't be allowed back in for the rest of the day. On Saturdays he would show up for the weekly taijutsu regimen that the academy followed and be berated by the instructor for most of the class about how his form wasn't correct at all while he praised a large number of the other students even if they had much less perfect forms than Naruto. The academy followed a very basic setup in that it ran almost mandatory classes starting at eight in the morning which ran until one in the afternoon at which time it let out for an hour for lunch which was followed by many optional lectures in the afternoon. Saturday afternoon and Sunday the academy was closed to give the teacher some time off. Other than the one taijutsu lesson on Saturday all of the students were expected to practice and improve on their own. It was in fact another perk for those who were from a clan or got an older ninja to sponsor some of their learning.

That was the way that Naruto spent his time at the academy for the first two months of his second year however outside of the academy. He was working very hard on his chakra control and running through the correct taijutsu forms. Every evening he would pull out the kenjutsu scroll that he had been given and go through the basic stretching exercises on it with the bokken being progressively more weighted. He didn't work on the techniques very much except for running through all of the ones that he knew about once a week ending with the ones that he just couldn't seem to get to work.

That isn't to say however that he neglected to attempt to make new techniques at that time it was just that he left that up to the groups of five shadow clones that he would make daily. He also dumped off his training in seals of on his clones because of all of the things that could go wrong with it. When he had still been doing the sealing training himself he had successfully made a very basic training seal that just made all of the chakra that was put into it into a progressively stronger light. One of the functions of the seal was that it could only take so much chakra and it had almost promptly burned out on his first use after emitting a blinding flash of light. The seal was used to determine exactly how much chakra you were putting into the seals that you made and the goal was to get just a tiny amount of light for an hour. After than mishap he decided that it would be better if he just left the study to his clones until they mastered segments of the art. Then he could try them with the knowledge of how to do so.

On the technique front he had managed to modify two of the techniques with an added hand seal to their sequences. The ember spark technique was normally used to quickly start a small fire with minimal chakra expended and when enough chakra was added it could be used to start even wet wood burning. Naruto had taken the technique and made it able to extend over anything that he could hold in his hand of coarse smaller objects that weren't flammable worked better with the technique. Kunai particularly worked well with the technique. The other technique that he had managed to modify was the water condensation technique which took the moisture from nearby and condensed it into drinking water. The new technique would let him condense the water away from his body as opposed to the original which had to happen right next to him. Other than those two successes he had only managed to learn a huge number of ways to fail. Some quite amusing failures later and Naruto was brought back to all of the times that he had dreamed of the two redheaded women pranking people. Thinking about it for a while he decided to start pranking all of the people that would throw him out of stores for no reason and other like events. Thinking about it more he got a slight gleam in his eye as well as a vulpine grin stretching across his face as he thought about what he was going to do to his academy teachers.

Several miles away from where Naruto was training for the day a large number of people felt a huge shiver run down their spine which only a few of the oldest ones recognized from their younger days when a certain redheaded Uzumaki would unleash her outrageous pranks on them. Most of them shuddered and thought about the only current person with the name Uzumaki in the village and mentally decided that if he took up the title that Kushina had once held that it might be a good idea to get on his good side for awhile to hopefully get out of any revenge pranks that he had to be planning.

Not knowing that a vast majority of his lower priority targets were rushing to get out of the firing line, Naruto ran through a plan in his head that he knew would work and had the added benefit of using one of his failures at making techniques into something truly awe inspiring. During his experimentation time Naruto had only really had the two techniques that he had found any use for in combat conditions. Of course creating water on command from the moisture in the air and then using it for water techniques was one and coating weapons in smoldering embers was the other. But during that time he had also run into a few dozen semi techniques that he couldn't find a combat use for. He had dutifully recorded them in a blank journal and promptly forgot about them. His first prank was going to involve one of the water modifications that he had come across when experimenting, which he called water style, paint gathering. As the name suggests it gathers paint from the air like the original gathers water, or more accurately it gathers water and using the chakra mix changes the waters consistency to look like a heavy oil based paint. It looked and felt like oil based paint, however it was still really water and reacted to coming into contact with normal water by reverting into the water it formerly was. That had been the main reason that the technique had been scrapped however for Naruto's prank it would be perfect because after he was through you could just take a damp cloth and clean up easily.

~~~~~~~~~~~~jutsu theory~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning when the academy teachers showed up their mouths fell open and as one they turned toward the only student who was openly laughing at the sight of the academy coated in neon orange paint. Tick marks on their foreheads they yelled in unison, "Uzumaki, detention."

~~~~~~~~~~~~jutsu theory~~~~~~~~~~~

For the next several months, Naruto's training held steady as he improved in all of the areas that he was working on somewhat steadily if slightly slower than he would have liked. The reason that he wasn't improving as fast as he would have liked was because of the fact that after he had read through the books on seals he had decided that if people could do all of those things with seals than if he managed to get far enough into the art that he could use it to improve his other training. Also oddly enough as he worked his way through all of the publicly available books he found that of all of the ninja arts this one was one of the easiest for him to learn.

One of the examples that was mentioned was the gravity seal that had been developed by the wife of the first Hokage. He hadn't seen an example of it but it was one of the seals that he wanted to learn how to use to increase his trainings effectiveness. Several of the simple seal examples that had been shown in the books that he had gotten had already duplicated while still missing several of the underlying theories. He learned them during the construction of the seals.

Finally getting fed up with the lack of information on seals, he focused back on his other training and cut his sealing training back drastically because all of the seals that he could make were training seals that did work but didn't have very big effects such as the seal that slowed the air that passed the seal. It was a good training seal but there wasn't very much that could be done with it. Naruto was also very hesitant to experiment with sealing unlike ninjutsu because of the warnings written in the front of all of the sealing books that he had gotten his hands on.

He only managed to discover one more thing before the short winter break. Unlike what some of his history books stated about some countries, fire country never really got snow or any of the other winter weather that Naruto had read about. His latest discovery though helped him immensely because he had discovered that the biggest problem that he had with most of the techniques that he couldn't get to work was that he had much larger chakra capacity than what the books said was normal for his age. By stringing together two of the hand seals that he had discovered along with the ram seal, and the sheep seal, he could temporarily increase his chakra control. Of course the set of hand seals would only help him with his control for about five minutes before his control would fall right back to where it was before. By performing the set of seals four times in a row he managed to get the academy clone technique to work but was almost exhausted afterwards.

The books that he had gotten for the academy only mentioned two exercises and recommended that those interested should ask their academy instructor for more information or to purchase one of the books on the optional list that Naruto hadn't gotten yet. He had been saving since his last covert shopping trip and practicing his stealth since he had been caught on his last trip. He was idly planning his next nighttime shopping trip when a memory surfaced that he had completely forgotten about. The leaf village public library held copies of all of the books that were publicly on sale in the leaf village as well as a large number that weren't available anymore. The memory was back in the beginning of his first academy year and he had been acting as if he was asleep on the hope that the instructor wouldn't throw him out again. The instructor had recommended that they all purchase their own books but that because it had a number of copies of books that were out of print that it might be a good idea to check out their copies because what with all of the revising as well as the rewritten sections of their current books that if any of the subjects interested them to a great extent that they should look into the books at the library to learn more on the subjects.

Comparing the price of the rest of the optional books for the academy against the amount that he could afford to spend, Naruto nodded his head as he saw that he had enough to purchase them all provided it was during a nighttime visit. Searching his memory as to why he had forgotten about the copies of old textbooks being kept at the public library, Naruto finally remembered that he had tried to get into the library several times when he had been younger only to be tossed out by one of the four shifts of librarians who had said that they wouldn't allow someone like him to sully their precious books. He hadn't tried to go back since.

~~~~~~~~~~~~jutsu theory~~~~~~~~~~~

Since the library was near the shop that Naruto was going to get some more of the optional books at that night he decided to take a look around after he was done getting the books and dropping them back off at his apartment.

After once again sneaking into the same bookstore Naruto gathered up the last of the books that were on the optional list of books for the academy as well as another dozen blank journals and put the correct amount of ryo for them into the register before quickly exiting the store. Unlike the previous times that he had entered the store in that manner he wasn't observed because he luckily caught gaps in the patrol schedule for the night. That's not to say that he wasn't seen by passing anbu on patrol but rather that unlike before they didn't see him sneak into the store. Dropping the books off at his apartment, Naruto got ready for a look around the library.

Reaching the library was very simple because it was the public library and held no classified information at all. It was open from seven in the morning until nine in the evening because it saw most of its use from the civilian members of the village. There weren't even any defenses on the building because of the fact that it only held publicly available information and books. Sneaking in was easy as well with what shinobi training that he had. Immediately making his way toward the shinobi section of the library Naruto started scanning the titles and mentally comparing them to the books that he already had and found that there were a great many books that had been dropped from the academy syllabus over the time that the academy had been open. Pulling a notebook from his pocket Naruto started jotting down titles in the order that he wanted to read them. When he had a full page he pulled down the first book on his list and started through it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~jutsu theory~~~~~~~~~~~

The next week went smoothly because it was the short winter holiday that the academy let out for every year. During the day Naruto was continuing his previous schedule except that he had added a three hour nap in the afternoon so that he was more awake on his trips to the library after it was closed. Every night since the first he would read two or three of the books from his list that he hadn't read yet and copy any sections that he found interesting over to one of his blank journals. During that first week he had filled up three of the books while reading.

With the academy starting again at the end of the week though Naruto had to change his schedule once again and found that his training suffered because he was having to use the time he had for it to sleep so that he could sneak into the library to look through more books. Naruto even had to slow down on the pranks that he had been so coming to enjoy. With his new schedule, he only had time to plan and pull one prank every other week. On the upside of this was that he was ending up in detention less often and had a little more time than he thought he would have that he used to keep what skills he had in practice.

It took just about the rest of the semester to finish off all of the books on his list that he wanted to read in the library. After he had finished the last one he had looked over the titles again and made another list for when he got back from the camping trip that he had been planning for over the break after the success of the camping trip he had gone on the previous year.

On the last week before the break, Naruto had gone to see the Hokage and had been told to see him after the academy let out for its summer break and he would have all of the paperwork completed for Naruto to camp on one of the lesser used training grounds.

Finishing off the week had been very hard on Naruto because of his promise to himself that he wouldn't use anything except what he learned in the academy on the academy level tests until he had graduated and could show his true skill. Over the week he had also packed up all of the things that he thought that he might need on his camping trip and hidden the rest of the things that he wanted to keep in good condition in a hidden recess that he had secretly made in the ceiling of his apartment. He had very carefully made sure that the hidden area was water and fire proof because he didn't exactly trust some of the villagers not to try and burn his apartment down just to hurt him in any manner that they could.

Leaving his pack on the table Naruto made his way toward the Hokage's office. Entering the office Naruto saw the Hokage sitting behind the desk with a huge stack of paperwork nearly hiding him from view.

Looking up at the sound of the door opening, Hiruzen smiled as he saw Naruto and said, "Ah Naruto, I was wondering when you would get here. I've arranged for you to be able to camp out on training ground seventy-four. Because of where it is not many of the ninja use it regularly. It is near the wall that surrounds the village, just behind and to the left of the Hokage monument. Now I know that you probably have arranged everything that you want train in while your camping on the break but I took the liberty to pack this scroll with some scrolls that might help your training as well as including a set of chakra weights."

Taking the scroll as well as the small map that the Hokage was offering him, Naruto got a fairly big grin on his face because he just got access to two of the seals that were interesting to him. Of course the chakra weights could be the other type than he thought they were and have a weight seal on them instead of a gravity seal. Even if that was the case he would still be able to study the seals because he would probably have to give the weights back at the end of the summer break.

~~~~~~~~~~~~jutsu theory~~~~~~~~~~~

Sitting up in his cage the Kyuubi finally left the state that it had been in for the past year when the seal had finally hit the point where it snapped back to its normal position. Kyuubi had learned a valuable lesson that day. The seal would only stretch so far and it would absorb some of the chakra that would pass through it for any purpose he used it for. After it got enough chakra it would unleash it back into the fox in as damaging a manner possible. Kyuubi hadn't been in this much pain since that damn Ox had shot a Bujidama up his rear as a joke. Quickly sorting through all of the memories that he had access to, Kyuubi grinned at what Naruto had managed to accomplish while he had been asleep. Also seeing Naruto remember some of the more pleasant memories that he dreamed about gave him the hope that if he ran through all his memories of Mito teaching Kushina sealing that maybe Naruto would learn some of unique Uzumaki sealing style. If nothing else it would be a good experiment to see if it would work.

~~~~~~~~~~~~jutsu theory~~~~~~~~~~~

Setting up his tent in the small clearing in training ground seventy four, Naruto was looking around the clearing and mentally planning where he would set everything else up. Having two clones out and gathering up wood for when he was cooking, Naruto pulled out and started arranging the things that he had packed.

Finished with setting up camp, Naruto pulled out the scroll that he had been given by the Hokage. Pulling out his sealing journal he quickly copied over the storage seal and started mentally trying to pull its components apart trying to figure out how it worked. Quickly creating another clone to contemplate the seal he was working on, Naruto started on one of his workout routines to see if he would have any inspiration on how it worked randomly because he knew that he didn't know all of the theories behind how the seal worked.

Working out how the storage seal worked ended up taking him almost three days and he was still working on understanding it completely. He understood it well enough to duplicate it however and using the theories that he had discovered about it as well as what he already knew he developed over four dozen seals that he thought should work but hadn't tested yet because of the warnings in the books he had on sealing.

Finished with the storage seal for now, Naruto started on the weight seals and found that they were weight seals and not the gravity seals as he had hoped. The weight seal was more complex than the storage seal by far and took him almost three weeks to duplicate with some of his failures producing rather funny effects when he had his clone test them. Of course there were a number of effects that one would expect from a seal that manipulated the weight that it was on such as the clone that had been dispelled when it had activated the seal and been drug to the ground so fast it had dispelled while the seal had made a five foot across crater. Then there was the clone that had disappeared with the scrap of paper it had been practicing on when the seal had come out reversed to what it should have been and started producing a negative weight. All of the failures taught him about the weight seal though so each one was useful in learning about the theories behind the seal.

The scrolls that the Hokage sent along were useful in some cases but he had copies of about half of them before the Hokage gave them to him. The scrolls that he didn't already have were the half a dozen books about chakra control and non-combat uses, about a dozen on history, and a very large one that contained every law that had ever been written in the hidden leaf village. Of course it didn't contain any of the s-class proclamations but it did hold the active laws of the village. One of the laws in particular caught his eye in that it stated that any business that was within the leaf village couldn't deny service or charge larger prices to any registered shinobi. Of course the law was written in more formal language and much longer but that was what it boiled down to and the law also applied to academy students.

One month of his break was gone and all of the training he had done had been on seals and his exercise routines. While it had advanced his study of the subject of sealing by many times where it had been, Naruto decided that it was time to get back to researching hand seals. He had learned how to use all of the techniques that were in his academy books and even gotten about a half a dozen combat useable modifications available among the variations that he had tried. Of course there were still the few techniques that he had seen like the water dragon that he still couldn't figure out because of a few things about the technique that he didn't know yet.

Figuring out how to do all of the chakra control exercises as well as finding out why he couldn't use the water dragon took up another two weeks of his break leaving him with just another four weeks left before he would have to head back to the leaf village. As it turned out the reason that he couldn't figure out the water dragon was that it was used with elemental chakra that took care of about a quarter of the seals used to form it. Elemental chakra was according to his books about five times as hard to control as just normal chakra but that every single high level elemental technique used it instead of the regular chakra. Most c-ranked and below techniques could be used with normal chakra however any higher and they shifted to the elemental chakras. This didn't count the techniques that just required a huge amount of chakra being poured into the techniques.

The rest of his break was spent working on learning to use elemental chakra as well as increasing his exercise routines. By looking over his books again he had figured out that if he managed to put elemental chakra into things than it would have varying results and that it because of the chakra papers that he had read about it would be easiest to use leaves to try and mimic the results. With himself working on water element chakra, Naruto had a clone working on each element and they would switch off every hour that they worked on the exercises.

~~~~~~~~~~~~jutsu theory~~~~~~~~~~~

Walking back toward the leaf village on the second to last day of his break Naruto couldn't help but smile at that he had learned over the break and his plans on how he wanted to use it in the next year.


End file.
